


Группа поддержки

by Airelinna



Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Сейдо ненавидит ходить в группу поддержки для бывших убийц.





	Группа поддержки

Паль­цы выс­ту­кива­ют по по­докон­ни­ку нер­вную дробь. Сей­до си­дит к ок­ну впо­лобо­рота, не ре­ша­ясь сов­сем от­вернуть­ся — на не­го здесь и так ко­со смот­рят, не сто­ит да­вать им боль­ше по­водов для раз­дра­жения.  
  
Го­лос Ма­са­оки-чан, вы­сокий и прон­зи­тель­но-пис­кля­вый, от­да­ет­ся в го­лове болью и на­рас­та­ющим мол­ча­ливым бе­шенс­твом. Сей­до пред­став­ля­ет, как вы­рыва­ет ей язык и за­тал­ки­ва­ет в глот­ку, глуб­же и глуб­же, как, ло­ма­ясь, хрус­тят под его паль­ца­ми ее шей­ные поз­вонки. Он зна­ет, что ни­ког­да не сде­ла­ет ни­чего по­доб­но­го, но ду­мать о том, что он мо­жет, слад­ко и при­ят­но. В го­лосе Ма­са­оки-чан слы­шат­ся сле­зы.  
  
— Он по­бежал, и я… я не хо­тела, прав­да, но что мне бы­ло де­лать? Я не ела пол­то­ра ме­сяца, я во­об­ще ста­ралась есть как мож­но ре­же. Мне бы­ло так жаль их, так жаль… — она всхли­пыва­ет, и Сей­до, не вы­дер­жи­вая, кри­вит­ся, буд­то съ­ел что-то кис­лое. А по­том на мгно­вение встре­ча­ет­ся гла­зами с Хи­нами —  _Фу­егу­чи-сан_  — как ее те­перь сле­ду­ет на­зывать, и от­во­дит взгляд. Она смот­рит на Сей­до с не­выно­симой смесью жа­лос­ти и уп­ре­ка, поч­ти как рань­ше.  
  
Ма­са­ока-чан за­кан­чи­ва­ет ис­по­ведо­вать­ся в гре­хах, и все хло­па­ют. Сей­до со зло­радс­твом ду­ма­ет, что они прос­то ра­ды, что она на­конец зат­кнет­ся. Ма­са­ока-чан пла­чет, Хи­нами вста­ет со сту­ла, что­бы об­нять ее, а за­тем об­ни­ма­ют и все ос­таль­ные по оче­реди. Все­об­щее еди­нение и лю­бовь. Сей­до от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ок­ну.  
  
— Та­киза­ва-сан. — Хи­нами улы­ба­ет­ся ему  _по­нима­юще_ , и это по­чему-то осо­бен­но злит. — Не хо­тите под­держать Ма­са­оку-сан?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, хо­чу. — Он об­ни­ма­ет эту ду­ру и шеп­чет во влаж­ное ро­зовое ухо: — Ты так вкус­но рас­ска­зыва­ла, что я аж про­голо­дал­ся. — Ма­са­ока-чан от­ша­тыва­ет­ся от не­го с воз­му­щени­ем, и гу­бы у нее тря­сут­ся. Сей­до чувс­тву­ет удов­летво­рение, по­доб­ное то­му, ког­да рас­че­сыва­ешь ад­ски зу­дящую сса­дину. По­том бу­дет ху­же, но об­легче­ние сей­час нуж­нее.  
  
— Та­киза­ва-сан, — на­пар­ник Хи­нами — че­ловек, ко­торый прис­матри­ва­ет за Хи­нами, по­тому что лю­ди те­перь вез­де за ни­ми  _прис­матри­ва­ют_  — ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, ког­да Сей­до уже со­бира­ет­ся вер­нуть­ся об­ратно к ок­ну. — Ва­ша оче­редь.  
  
— Я хо­чу про­пус­тить, — про­из­но­сит Сей­до неб­режно и за­меча­ет кра­ем гла­за, как Хи­нами нап­ря­га­ет­ся, а по­том ра­зом вы­дыха­ет и об­ра­ща­ет­ся к сле­ду­юще­му учас­тни­ку, но на­пар­ник ее пре­рыва­ет.  
  
— Та­киза­ва-сан, вы уже нес­коль­ко за­нятий под­ряд про­пус­ка­ете свою оче­редь. Ес­ли так пой­дет и даль­ше, я бу­ду вы­нуж­ден по­дать ра­порт о том, что груп­по­вая те­рапия вам не по­мога­ет.  
  
Кровь уда­ря­ет Сей­до в го­лову, зас­тавляя ли­цо го­реть, а ку­лаки — до хрус­та сжи­мать­ся. Воз­ду­ха вдруг ста­новит­ся слиш­ком ма­ло, и Сей­до нес­коль­ко раз глу­боко вды­ха­ет и вы­дыха­ет, что­бы спра­вить­ся с нах­лы­нув­шим гне­вом, пред­став­ляя, как хо­рошо бы смот­ре­лась го­лова это­го иди­ота от­де­лен­ной от те­ла.  
  
Нет, не то. Так он не ус­по­ко­ит­ся. Он ду­ма­ет об Аки­ре и Амо­не: о том, как они втро­ем хо­дили в су­пер­маркет на прош­лой не­деле за одеж­дой для бе­ремен­ных, о том, что у них — у них всех — бу­дет ре­бенок, и ему уж точ­но на­до на­учить­ся уп­равлять гне­вом, ес­ли он со­бира­ет­ся стать от­цом.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — про­из­но­сит Сей­до, чувс­твуя теп­ло в гру­ди, — я рас­ска­жу о том, что ме­ня бес­по­ко­ит.  
  
_(И те­бе это не пон­ра­вит­ся, ту­пого­ловый кре­тин)_  
  
— Это слу­чилось, ког­да я сос­то­ял в «Де­реве А­оги­ри», — на­чина­ет он, и все смот­рят на не­го с тенью бес­по­кой­ства и ис­пу­га. Мно­гие гу­ли сос­то­яли в «Де­реве А­оги­ри», но го­ворить об этом не при­нято, поч­ти неп­ристой­но, как ес­ли бы он ска­зал, что ел мла­ден­цев и ему это нра­вилось. — Как-то я убил од­но­го пар­ня. То есть не од­но­го, ко­неч­но, но про всех дол­го рас­ска­зывать, так что бу­дет один. Дол­жно быть, он был офис­ным ра­бот­ни­ком или вро­де то­го — зна­ете, та­кие в пид­жа­ке, при гал­сту­ке и с ча­сами на ру­ке. Я шел за ним не­кото­рое вре­мя, но он не за­мечал. Он го­ворил по те­лефо­ну, ка­жет­ся, с кем-то из под­чи­нен­ных. Тре­бовал зав­тра же ут­ром пре­дос­та­вить ему от­че­ты, да­же ес­ли ра­ди это­го при­дет­ся про­сидеть в офи­се всю ночь. Нас­та­ивал, уг­ро­жал. Он был за­нудой, я это сра­зу по­нял, так что ре­шил об­легчить его под­чи­нен­ным жизнь. — Сей­до улы­ба­ет­ся, чуть прик­рыв гла­за, буд­то вспо­миная что-то при­ят­ное. Он зна­ет, как они смот­рят сей­час на не­го, прек­расно зна­ет. — Я по­валил его на зем­лю, он да­же не зак­ри­чал — так был удив­лён. Он, ка­жет­ся, па­ру се­кунд не ве­рил, что ви­дит гу­ля, та­ращил­ся на ка­гуне как ду­рак. Я не стал тя­нуть с этим и сра­зу выр­вал ему язык. Про­бова­ли ког­да-ни­будь язык? Тог­да вы зна­ете, как он хо­рош на вкус. По­том этот при­дурок глу­по под­вы­вал и пы­тал­ся упол­зти от ме­ня по­даль­ше, за­был да­же под­нять­ся на но­ги. Иди­от. Я все ду­мал, со­об­ра­зит он или нет, но, на­вер­ное, моз­ги сов­сем от­ка­зали. Это вам не под­чи­нен­ных за­пуги­вать. В об­щем, я ре­шил, что на боль­шее он не сго­дит­ся, и дог­нал его. Я не хо­тел ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, все­го лишь по­есть, но… вы же все тут зна­ете, что не­кото­рые час­ти вкус­нее дру­гих, — он по­нима­юще улы­ба­ет­ся оша­рашен­ным ли­цам вок­руг. — Сна­чала гла­за — он жут­ко дер­гался, пы­тал­ся кри­чать, но мог толь­ко зах­ле­бывать­ся кровью. Труд­но на­вер­но без язы­ка зак­ри­чать… Сер­дце бы­ло сов­сем све­жее, теп­лое, оно все еще би­лось у ме­ня в ру­ках нес­коль­ко се­кунд… — Сей­до об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы и про­дол­жа­ет: — На де­серт я ос­та­вил мозг — са­мое луч­шее, слад­кое ла­комс­тво. Что­бы доб­рать­ся до не­го, приш­лось отор­вать бед­ня­ге го­лову и…  
  
— До­воль­но! — зве­нящим го­лосом про­из­но­сит на­пар­ник Хи­нами, и Сей­до ви­дит, как он дро­жит от ярос­ти. Ма­са­ока-чан в ужа­се прик­ры­ва­ет рот ру­кой, а Хи­нами что-то быс­тро шеп­чет на­пар­ни­ку на ухо, и он все-та­ки бе­рет се­бя в ру­ки. — Та­киза­ва-сан, мы слы­шали дос­та­точ­но, по­жалуй.  
  
— За­чем вы это сде­лали? — спра­шива­ет Хи­нами пос­ле, у раз­де­вал­ки, ког­да ос­таль­ные гу­ли то­роп­ли­во оде­ва­ют­ся, об­ме­нива­ясь впе­чат­ле­ни­ями о се­год­няшнем за­нятии, а ря­дом с ней и Сей­до об­ра­зовы­ва­ет­ся пус­то­та. — Вы же при­дума­ли все, Та­киза­ва-сан? — пос­леднее она ос­то­рож­но уточ­ня­ет, и он уже хо­чет воз­ра­зить, но взгляд у нее та­кой ис­крен­ний, что Сей­до приз­на­ет­ся:  
  
— Да, при­думал.  
  
Ко­неч­но, при­думал, он здесь не на ис­по­веди, что­бы ка­ять­ся и вспо­минать свои гре­хи. Это во­об­ще ни­кого из них не ка­са­ет­ся. Ес­ли он ви­новат, то не пе­ред ни­ми. Не пе­ред плак­си­вой ду­рой Ма­са­окой, ко­торая на­вер­ня­ка врет. Не пе­ред иди­отом-че­лове­ком, ко­торый здесь, что­бы сле­дить за ни­ми, и нас­лажда­ет­ся тем, что в его влас­ти ис­портить жизнь лю­бому не­угод­но­му. Все, что он де­лал, и все, что пе­режил, Сей­до не со­бира­ет­ся об­суждать ни с од­ним из них. Хи­нами по­нима­ет. Мо­жет, она од­на из всех, кто хоть что-то по­нима­ет. Она го­ворит:  
  
— За­кон­чится тем, что Ни­бу-сан на­пишет ра­порт и вас от­пра­вят на при­нуди­тель­ную ре­аби­лита­цию. Вы зна­ете, что это зна­чит? Ре­шет­ки на ок­нах и две­ри из ку­ин­ке-ста­ли, ежед­невный при­ем деп­рессан­тов, гип­ноз, дол­гий сон и ду­шес­па­ситель­ные бе­седы. Вам не пон­ра­вит­ся.  
  
— Я знаю. — Сей­до раз­дра­жен­но от­ма­хива­ет­ся. — Им… вам не за что, не за что… Я все де­лаю, что от ме­ня тре­бу­ет­ся: хо­жу на гре­баные соб­ра­ния не­ано­ним­ных убийц и вы­сижи­ваю по­ложен­ные ча­сы, не на­рушаю ни­каких за­конов — так за что ра­порт? По­тому что изоб­ра­зил не­дос­та­точ­ное рас­ка­яние? Это те­перь ка­ра­ет­ся?  
  
— Та­киза­ва-сан! — Хи­нами бе­рет его за ру­ку, и Сей­до вздра­гива­ет. Это неп­ра­виль­но в их вза­им­ном по­ложе­нии, это во­об­ще неп­ра­виль­но, но теп­лая ру­ка Хи­нами не­ожи­дан­но ути­хоми­рива­ет внут­реннее смя­тение. — Вы же по­нима­ете, что им страш­но. Что гуль — это всег­да опас­ность. Нуж­ны га­ран­тии, что вы не сор­ве­тесь, что вы кон­тро­лиру­ете се­бя и по­нима­ете, че­го ни в ко­ем слу­чае нель­зя де­лать.  
  
Сей­до го­тов вспых­нуть, но сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся ра­ди нее.  
  
— Те­бе са­мой-то не про­тив­но, Хи­нами-чан? Все эти про­вер­ки, пос­то­ян­ная слеж­ка и га­день­кие ух­мы­лоч­ки? Те­бе хо­тя бы ра­ботать раз­ре­шили, а у мно­гих и то­го нет. Те­бя не бе­сит, что нуж­но каж­дую се­кун­ду до­казы­вать свою бла­гона­деж­ность, но ник­то все рав­но так и не по­верит, что ты не кро­вожад­ное чу­дови­ще?  
  
— Это из­ме­нит­ся, — го­ворит Хи­нами с грус­тной улыб­кой, — и толь­ко от нас за­висит, как ско­ро. От ме­ня, вас и ва­шей семьи, от всех, кто при­ходит сю­да и от мно­гих дру­гих. Мы дол­жны стать при­мером.  
  
Сей­до ду­ма­ет, что она слиш­ком мно­го об­ща­лась с Ка­неки Ке­ном, но, мо­жет, это и есть вы­ход. Ве­рить в ска­зоч­ную па­фос­ную муть, что­бы не уто­нуть в бо­лоте. И Хи­нами его наш­ла.  
  
***  
  
Аки­ра мрач­не­ет с каж­дой ми­нутой раз­го­вора — пло­хой знак, обыч­но ей уда­ет­ся ос­та­вать­ся не­воз­му­тимой.  
  
— Да. Да. Спа­сибо, Фу­егу­чи-сан. Нет, вы не по­бес­по­ко­или. Все пра­виль­но.  
  
Она кла­дет труб­ку, взды­ха­ет тя­жело и опус­ка­ет­ся ря­дом на ди­ван. По­шел шес­той ме­сяц бе­ремен­ности, она по-преж­не­му мно­го ра­бота­ет, но ус­та­лость на­чина­ет брать свое.  
  
— Фу­егу­чи бес­по­ко­ит­ся, — го­ворит Аки­ра нер­вно. — Сей­до не по­казы­ва­ет ус­пе­хов в те­рапии, ве­дет се­бя асо­ци­аль­но и… все это мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся пси­хуш­кой для гу­лей, вот что.  
  
Она смот­рит на Амо­на так, буд­то ждет, что он объ­яс­нит, по­чему Сей­до не мо­жет вес­ти се­бя как ра­зум­ный че­ловек. Хо­тя бы сей­час.  
  
— Ему нуж­но дос­той­ное де­ло. И цель в жиз­ни. Мы дол­жны ему по­мочь.  
  
— Он про­валил пять со­бесе­дова­ний! — Аки­ра все-та­ки взры­ва­ет­ся, по­выша­ет го­лос, но не кри­чит. Она ни­ког­да не кри­чит. — Спе­ци­аль­но про­валил, он это­го и не скры­ва­ет. Он не мо­жет ус­по­ко­ить­ся и си­деть до­ма, не хо­чет ра­боту, ко­торую пред­ла­га­ет го­сударс­тво, не хо­чет хо­дить на те­рапию и…  
  
— Аки­ра! — Она дол­го смот­рит на не­го с воз­му­щени­ем, а по­том вдруг ту­шу­ет­ся, опус­ка­ет гла­за.  
  
— Я… по­горя­чилась, да. Но мы все по­нима­ем, что в бли­жай­шие пять лет его не возь­мут в CCG. За­чем от­вергать дру­гие ва­ри­ан­ты? За­чем вес­ти се­бя так, буд­то все те­бе дол­жны? Ко­му ста­нет луч­ше, ес­ли он ока­жет­ся в пси­хуш­ке? Ес­ли на­ша дочь ро­дит­ся без не­го? По­чему нель­зя по­думать о ком-то, кро­ме се­бя?!  
  
Амон мол­ча об­ни­ма­ет ее, не пы­та­ясь уве­щевать. Она ус­по­ко­ит­ся и обя­затель­но все пой­мет, или же он объ­яс­нит ей. Сми­рение пе­ред не­из­бежностью — не са­мая силь­ная их чер­та. Ни­кого из них.  
  
— Мо­жет, Сей­до за­хочет обус­тро­ить дет­скую, — пред­ла­га­ет он.  
  
— Ты уве­рен? — В го­лосе Аки­ры слы­шит­ся сом­не­ние. — Это не ста­нет «оче­ред­ной глу­постью, ко­торую мы ему под­бро­сили из жа­лос­ти, как кость со­баке»?  
  
— Ну, ду­маю, это дос­та­точ­но серь­ез­ная за­дача.  
  
Их от­вле­ка­ет зво­нок те­лефо­на — на этот раз у Амо­на. Рав­но­душ­ный го­лос на том кон­це буб­нит пас­пор­тные дан­ные, наз­ва­ние статьи и что-то еще — за циф­ра­ми он те­ря­ет смысл со­об­ще­ния и при­ходит в се­бя, толь­ко ког­да слы­шит в труб­ке ко­рот­кие гуд­ки.  
  
— Сей­до в по­лиции. За­дер­жан за ан­ти­об­щес­твен­ное по­веде­ние.  
  
***  
  
Го­род пес­трит рек­ламны­ми вы­вес­ка­ми. Ве­чер­ние шко­лы для взрос­лых, крат­кие кур­сы раз­ных про­фес­сий: от плот­ни­ка до па­рик­ма­хера, что­бы но­во­ис­пе­чен­ные пол­ноправ­ные граж­да­не Япо­нии мог­ли влить­ся в об­щес­тво и при­носить ему поль­зу. В ра­зум­ных пре­делах, ра­зуме­ет­ся: гу­лю вряд ли поз­во­лят ра­ботать в шко­ле, в боль­ни­це или за­нять вы­сокий го­сударс­твен­ный пост. Нет ни­каких за­конов, зап­ре­ща­ющих это, ра­бото­датель лишь веж­ли­во улыб­нется и раз­ве­дет ру­ками: «Вы же все по­нима­ете, гос­по­дин гуль». Они все веж­ли­вы, убий­ствен­но веж­ли­вы, но на от­каз это ни­как не вли­яет. Те, кто на­ходит­ся под ам­нисти­ей — гу­ли, чьи прес­тупле­ния про­тив лю­дей бы­ли до­каза­ны, но про­щены — пос­то­ян­но под наб­лю­дени­ем и да­же ра­ботать мо­гут лишь там, где им ука­жут. Ре­комен­ду­ют — так они го­ворят. Это на­зыва­ет­ся ре­аби­лита­ция: груп­пы под­дер­жки, пер­со­наль­ные пси­холо­ги и ра­бота, не тре­бу­ющая осо­бых на­выков и моз­гов. Улы­бай­ся, вы­вора­чивай­ся на­из­нанку и тру­дись — и, мо­жет быть, ког­да-ни­будь они пе­рес­та­нут заг­ля­дывать те­бе в рот и по­казы­вать паль­цем.  
  
— Эй ты, не­людь! Что за­был на на­шей ули­це?  
  
Сей­до толь­ко те­перь за­меча­ет куч­ку под­рос­тков, зас­ту­пив­ших ему до­рогу. Мо­лодые пар­ни в фор­ме «ан­ти­гуль­его пат­ру­ля» — так они се­бя на­зыва­ют — сто­ят по­одаль, мет­рах в де­сяти, и скла­бят­ся до­воль­но. Ни­какой они не пат­руль, ко­неч­но, так, здо­ровые лбы, во­зом­нившие се­бя бор­ца­ми с не­умес­тной то­леран­тностью и за­щит­ни­ками лю­дей. Сей­до рас­смат­ри­ва­ет их, внут­ренне при­гото­вив­шись дать от­пор. Че­го он не ожи­да­ет, так это кам­ня, при­лета­юще­го в ли­цо, чуть вы­ше пра­вого гла­за. Боль­но. Глу­по.  
  
Ра­на над гла­зом за­жива­ет быс­тро, но Сей­до бо­рет­ся с крас­ны­ми вспо­лоха­ми пе­ред гла­зами еще нес­коль­ко длин­ных се­кунд. Он пред­став­ля­ет прох­ладную чис­тую во­ду гор­но­го озе­ра, ко­торая идет пу­зырь­ка­ми от ки­пящей в нем ярос­ти, пок­ры­ва­ет­ся се­реб­ристой рябью и ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. Все­го лишь глу­пая про­вока­ция — он на та­кое не по­падет­ся.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, выг­ля­дишь как че­ловек, и ник­то про те­бя не уз­на­ет, от­родье? — Па­рень в си­ней кеп­ке по­иг­ры­ва­ет бей­сболь­ной би­той.  
  
«Би­та? Серь­ез­но?» — Сей­до бы рас­сме­ял­ся, ес­ли бы был чуть спо­кой­нее.  
  
Не мо­жет быть, что­бы эти не­донос­ки бы­ли так уве­рены в сво­ей без­на­казан­ности. Так и есть: даль­ше по ули­це неп­ри­мет­ная по­лицей­ская буд­ка. На­де­ют­ся под­разнить гу­ля и сбе­жать, а на­зав­тра стать звез­да­ми юту­ба. И те­лефон уже при­гото­вили, чер­то­вы гу­лефо­бы.  
  
— Эй, гуль, ты че­го? Да­же не по­бол­та­ешь с на­ми?  
  
— Ска­жи хоть, кто вкус­нее: му­жики или ба­бы, а? Или, мо­жет, де­ти боль­ше нра­вят­ся — они по­мяг­че.  
  
— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь, вдруг ста­рухи са­мый смак? Пусть гуль от­ве­ча­ет.  
  
Он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от них мол­ча — пе­репал­ка лишь все усу­губит. Пар­ни из «ан­ти­гуль­его пат­ру­ля» идут за ним, при­норав­ли­ва­ясь к быс­тро­му ша­гу.  
  
«Я не хо­чу уби­вать, — ду­ма­ет Сей­до, сжи­мая и раз­жи­мая ку­лаки. — Не хо­чу в Ко­курию. Хо­чу лишь, что­бы они кри­чали. Все, что нам ос­та­ет­ся — глу­хая ярость. Гуль не мо­жет жа­ловать­ся на уни­жение. На кам­ни, пу­щен­ные из-за уг­ла, на удар би­той — не ос­та­нет­ся ни сле­дов, ни до­каза­тель­ств. Да­же смеш­но».  
  
_Твое дос­то­инс­тво кор­чится на дне гряз­ной гли­няной ямы. Гли­на раз­мякла под по­тока­ми дож­де­вой во­ды, ру­ки то и де­ло ос­каль­зы­ва­ют­ся, цеп­ля­ясь за стен­ки, и не выб­рать­ся. Собс­твен­ная мо­ча и дерь­мо сме­шались с вяз­кой гря­зевой жи­жей под но­гами, в ко­торую еще не раз при­дет­ся упасть._  
  
_Твоя гор­дость дро­жит от стра­ха, ког­да ты при­кован к ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­му опе­раци­он­но­му сто­лу._  
  
_— Бу­дет нем­но­го боль­но, Та­киза­ва-кун._  
  
_Твое дос­то­инс­тво вы­таш­ни­ва­ет не­пере­варен­ные кро­вавые ош­метки, скло­нив­шись над ржа­вым от по­теков уни­тазом, пол­за­ет по по­лу, на­тыка­ясь на собс­твен­ные вы­битые зу­бы, ску­лит, сжав­шись по­битой со­бакой в уг­лу._  
  
_Тер­пит. Тер­пит. Тер­пит._  
  
По­чему бы не по­тер­петь всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь?  
  
— Ну же, хва­тит скры­вать­ся, по­кажи его. Ка­гуне. Прав­да, что ты пя­лишь им свою же­нуш­ку? Хо­тя ка­кая нор­маль­ная жен­щи­на по­зарит­ся на та­кое?  
  
— Да он сам се­бя ка­гуном пя­лит.  
  
Раз­да­ет­ся сла­жен­ный хо­хот, и тут же ему в за­тылок при­лета­ет сле­ду­ющий ка­мень, по­том еще один, и внут­ри буд­то что-то взры­ва­ет­ся. Гор­ное озе­ро взды­ма­ет­ся вол­на­ми, во­да пе­нит­ся, ки­пит и ме­ня­ет цвет, обо­рачи­ва­ясь бур­ля­щей ла­вой. Обид­чи­ки еще что-то кри­чат, но Сей­до ед­ва слы­шит. Он чувс­тву­ет, как рвет­ся и рас­хо­дит­ся под не­ис­то­вым на­пором ко­жа меж­ду ло­паток. Ла­вовое озе­ро вы­ходит из бе­регов.  
  
***  
  
— Как он мог? Как та­кое во­об­ще воз­можно — на­пасть на лю­дей пос­ре­ди ули­цы? Дос­тать ка­гуне? Че­го он до­бивал­ся — окон­ча­тель­но раз­ру­шить свою жизнь и на­шу за­од­но?  
  
Аки­ра нер­вно сми­на­ет шарф в ру­ках, но это пло­хо по­мога­ет вып­леснуть не­годо­вание — луч­ше по­дошел бы бок­кен или бок­сер­ская гру­ша.  
  
— Аки­ра, по­жалуй­ста, по­думай о ре­бен­ке — не сто­ит так вол­но­вать­ся. Мы да­же не зна­ем, что там про­изош­ло.  
  
— Не зна­ем? Бес­толко­вый иди­от взъ­ел­ся на весь мир и ре­шил по­казать, на что спо­собен. И те­перь я дол­жна ду­мать о ре­бен­ке — а он ду­мал о ней хоть ми­нуту? Ду­мал, что лю­бая его вы­ход­ка уда­рит и по нам?  
  
Амон ви­дит до­рогу пе­ред со­бой буд­то в ту­мане и ве­дет ма­шину на ав­то­мате, пе­реби­рая в го­лове все воз­можные пос­ледс­твия пос­тупка Сей­до. Ес­ли хоть кто-то из лю­дей серь­ез­но пос­тра­дал, им при­дет­ся на­вещать Сей­до в Ко­курии. Или в пси­хуш­ке — это уж как по­везет. В лю­бом слу­чае ему ну­жен са­мый луч­ший ад­во­кат и хо­рошие ре­комен­да­ции ото всех, кто толь­ко смо­жет их дать. К со­жале­нию, та­ких лю­дей и гу­лей нем­но­го. К счастью, их сло­ва име­ют не­кото­рый вес.  
  
***  
  
Они на­ходят его на лав­ке у сте­ны, об­нявшим собс­твен­ные ко­лени и гля­дящим в ни­куда. Он ка­жет­ся сей­час поч­ти под­рос­тком — ма­лень­ким, уг­ло­ватым и ко­лючим.  
  
— Сей­до, — ок­ли­ка­ет Амон ос­то­рож­но.  
  
Тот под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, и во взгля­де на мгно­вение вспы­хива­ет об­легче­ние, а пос­ле Сей­до вдруг сжи­ма­ет­ся еще боль­ше и от­во­дит гла­за в сто­рону.  
  
— Сей­до, пой­дем от­сю­да.  
  
Он спус­ка­ет но­ги на пол и спра­шива­ет, не гля­дя на них:  
  
— Ког­да суд? Че­рез не­делю? Ме­сяц?  
  
— Раз­би­ратель­ство наз­на­чено на сре­ду. Мы зап­ла­тили за­лог, не­чего те­бе здесь де­лать.  
  
— Я ни­чего не за­раба­тываю. Мне не­чем от­дать. Луч­ше я ос­та­нусь.  
  
— Ко­му луч­ше? — глу­хо спра­шива­ет Аки­ра, под­хо­дя бли­же. Амон бо­ит­ся, что она сей­час на­гово­рит лиш­не­го и ста­нет сов­сем ху­до. Сей­до и так по­хож на приз­ра­ка, не нуж­но его до­бивать. И его же­ланию на­мерен­но сде­лать се­бе боль­но, что­бы на­казать, то­же по­такать не сто­ит. Сей­до го­ворит уп­ря­мо:  
  
— Вы не дол­жны тер­петь из-за ме­ня та­кие убыт­ки.  
  
Аки­ра сжи­ма­ет ку­лаки и плот­но стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы, Амон ви­дит это по дви­жению кос­то­чек на ее вис­ках. Сей­час сор­вется и на­гово­рит мно­го лиш­не­го, о чем по­том бу­дет жа­леть. А Сей­до еще дол­го не смо­жет за­быть вы­летев­ших в по­рыве злос­ти слов.  
  
Амо­ну ка­жет­ся, что он си­дит на по­рохо­вой боч­ке, ко­торая вот-вот взле­тит на воз­дух, и не мо­жет ни­чего сде­лать. Буд­то он па­рали­зован и ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко с тос­кой пред­став­лять, как пос­ле ссо­ры он бу­дет дол­го объ­яс­нять каж­до­му из них, что дру­гой не хо­тел ни­чего пло­хого.  
  
— Аки­ра… — Он де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, но уже поз­дно — она ни­чего не слы­шит. Она по­рывис­то под­хо­дит к Сей­до, и тот не­воль­но весь сжи­ма­ет­ся, буд­то ждет уда­ра.  
  
— Ду­рак, ка­кой же ты ду­рак! — гром­ко, но сов­сем без­злоб­но шеп­чет Аки­ра и бес­це­ремон­но при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе се­дую ма­куш­ку. — Да­вай прос­то уй­дем от­сю­да, а пос­ле что-ни­будь обя­затель­но при­дума­ем.  
Сей­до чуть отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от нее, что­бы заг­ля­нуть в гла­за, слов­но же­лая убе­дить­ся, что она не сме­ет­ся над ним.  
  
Амон чувс­тву­ет, как нап­ря­жен­ные пле­чи рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся са­ми со­бой, а гу­бы рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в улыб­ке. За про­шед­шие го­ды у них бы­ло мно­го все­го — и тя­жело­го, и ра­дос­тно­го, они не ста­ли иде­аль­ны­ми и, как и преж­де, оби­жа­ют друг дру­га ча­ще, чем сто­ило бы. Но и на­учи­лись они то­же мно­гому. И сей­час, гля­дя, как Сей­до пря­чет пы­ла­ющее ли­цо на гру­ди Аки­ры, а она лас­ко­во гла­дит его по взъ­еро­шен­ным во­лосам и улы­ба­ет­ся пе­чаль­но, Амон ду­ма­ет, что у них все дол­жно по­лучить­ся.


End file.
